Resurrecting Reunion
by NSpellls
Summary: Takes place at the very end of The Last Olympian. What if the Doors of Death opened after the end of the Titan War and Luke Castellan came back and was claimed the hero of the war instead of Percy? No Percabeth in this story, this is a Percy x (undetermined) story. I'll also eventually add in Heroes of Olympus series later on.


Hey guys, terribly sorry for my total inactivity on fanfiction. I wanted to write another chapter for _Life of a Hero_ , but I didn't have a drive for it once school started. Well a year has nearly passed, and I'm back to hopefully appease all of you with this new story that I will be starting up, _Resurrecting Reunion._ I'm sorry if my writing is a little rusty, as I have not written much since school ended, but I'll try my best to watch out for grammar and plot errors.Unlike with my other story I'll try to keep this story updated on a more regular basis. And without further ado, let the story begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own any of the characters in the story. All of this belongs to Rick Riordan and Hyperion Books.

 **POV: Percy**

I watched as the messenger god walked towards the Fates and the body of his son Luke. He unwrapped Luke's face and leaned over him, murmuring in Ancient Greek.

I looked around at the crowd of gods, demigods, and nature spirits, seeing a vast mix of emotions. The most abundant, sorrow at seeing a great demigod who had sacrificed himself to kill Kronos. As whispers rippled among the group, I noticed as a puzzled expression grew on both Apollos and Hades' faces.

Finishing his parting words, Hermes kissed Luke on the forehead, and went to place the cloth over his head.

"Hold on." "Wait."

Everybody looked as Hades and Apollo spoke in unison. Apollo gestured towards his uncle to continue first.

"Thank you, nephew," Hades grumbled. "I may be mistaken with all of the recent souls that have entered my realm, but I can no longer sense Luke Castellan's soul among them."

I looked towards to Hermes to see a worried expression mixed with a little hope growing on his face.

"I too have noticed something strange with Luke's soul," Apollo said as he moved towards the still body of Luke. "However, I can sense his soul trying to attach itself to his body."

I leaned forward, eager to see what was happening. Peering around the large figures of the gods in front of me, I saw Apollo glance towards Hermes who nodded back. Apollo then gently placed two fingers on Luke's forehead and closed his eyes in concentration.

Opening his eyes and gesturing to Hades, the two walked away from the crowd leaving everyone in a sense of confusion. I looked to my left as Annabeth screwed up her face trying to interpret what Lord Apollo and Lord Hades had said.

Feeling a finger being jabbed into my ribs, I looked at Thalia leaning on a pair of crutches. "What's happening?" she asked me.

"I'm not quite sure myself," I replied reluctantly. Whatever was happening couldn't be good if it involved two gods.

The murmurs died down as Apollo and Hades returned to the crowd. Passing between everybody, the two gods moved towards Luke's still body and closed their eyes in concentration, and rested their hands on him.

Looking closely, I saw both their lips moving quickly, as they spoke some strange spell in Greek. Then suddenly three pairs of eyes opened, only one pair had been dead.

Everyone around me took a step back, as Luke Castellan's once dead body gradually sat up, the cloth that covered his body falling onto the ground. Slowly after rising into a sitting position, Luke looked around at the group of Gods and demigods before asking, "What's wrong guys?"

Well that's my first chapter of this new story. Hopefully I'll be able to add onto this story much more, as school has started and I've gotten into the groove of things. I'm also taking a writing class this year, so my writing will improve, as well as I am a part of my school's writing tutor group. I will do my best to upload a chapter a month, if not more. If you have any ideas that you think I should implement into my story, I would be happy to hear you out and then consider all ideas, no matter how crazy they may sound.

Thank you all, and I'm sorry for the letdown that my last story ended up being.


End file.
